


Cocoa

by cheshirejin



Series: Hentai Holidays [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the fourth day of hentai my true love gave to me, a mug of hot cocoa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa

He couldn’t take his eye from it. There was a small bead of hot cocoa just to the side of Finland’s mouth. It sat there taunting and tempting him as Finland drank another sip without seeming to notice its persistent presence. Sweden wanted to growl in frustration. He could just tell the other about the stray drops of milky chocolate decorating his face, but then Finland would wipe it away with his hand, and that would spoil the fantasy. The one in which he leaned forward and, daringly, licked that stray bit of sweetness from his face, before continuing on to sample the warm, chocolaty sweet flavor of his mouth. He held back a groan as his thoughts returned to the reality that all he was doing was sitting next to the man he adored on his overstuffed couch by the fireplace, and staring, glaring as Finland would call it, again.

Then it happened, in a quick neat movement Finland ran the back of his hand across his mouth on the opposite side of where Sweden was staring so intently, but before he could move to that side a large hand suddenly engulfed his, a movement Sweden didn’t even consciously register all of his thoughts being still centered upon that one temptation at the corner of Finland’s perfect rose petal lips. He realized what he had just done almost as soon as his hand touched Finland’s and had a brief struggle with absolute panic, before leaning forward and deftly licking the tasty mess clean.

Finland sat up straight and his eyes grew wide, a faint blush spread across his face as he stared at Sweden.

  
“You had some on you.” Sweden said, sitting back upright and trying his best to be content with the small taste he had just stolen, though it was hard not to push for more.

Finland nodded, a small tremor running through him which sent cocoa sloshing over the rim of his cup and right into his lap.

Sweden stared, he dug his fingers into the cushion of the couch and it took every ounce of willpower he could muster not to dive between Finland’s legs and suck the cocoa goodness from his cargo pants while he nuzzled against that most treasured prize hidden within. This was almost too much for him to bear; his heart was hammering in his chest. He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. He tore his eyes away from the chocolate covered Promised Land and looked up at Finland’s face.

Wide violet eyes caught and held his, as Finland sat down his cocoa mug. “I need to rinse these before they stain,” he said, leaning back and slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Lifting his hips a bit he shimmied out of them, dressed only in a pair of white briefs and his absurd holiday toe socks from the waist down.

Sweden thought he had died and gone to strip show heaven. Even in his ordinary everyday fruit of the looms Finland was an enticing sight. His sweater hung low enough to obscure most of his more entertaining features, but his cute, white cotton clad bottom poked out from beneath it when he stood and headed out of the room.

Finland walked over into the kitchen, where he ran cold water onto the sink and put his pants in to soak before returning to the couch. Pulling a throw from the back of the couch over his legs he settled in again next to Sweden.

Sweden didn’t know how much more of this he could take, then as he was talking about something the dog did he shifted around and Sweden could feel bare skin against his hand where it clutched at the couch cushion still, anchoring him in place. Finland kept talking, even as he moved his hand to feel the bare skin it was up against. With a deep shuddering breath Sweden slowly moved his hand, in light circles on the exposed area of leg that was up against him. Finland didn’t freeze up this time, or make any funny high pitched noises, in fact he settled himself a little further down on the couch, his head on the arm of it and one leg across Sweden’s lap, moving his leg so that it left Sweden’s hand on his upper thigh.

Sweden felt a little bolder now and firmly ran his hand up and down Finland’s inner thigh, to which Finland merely spread his legs a little wider and lost his concentration with what he was saying for a second.

Oh great horny hallelujah, he wants me to touch him. Sweden thought to himself ecstatically. He lost himself in the feel of soft skin under his fingertips, working up the nerve to make a light pass over the top of Finland’s underwear after a few long minutes. Finland quit talking, looking at him with half hooded, lust filled eyes. He ground himself against his hand as it passed over him reverently, lightly.

Sweden got the hint and cupped him, applying pressure as he moved to his knees on his end of the couch.  
Leaning forward he kissed Finland, delightedly noting that he did taste even sweeter than he had imagined he would.


End file.
